The Start of Something New
by mike-levi-warren
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras have a date day, which has a surprise at the end that will be the start of something new (T for minor swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a four part fic that I am writing for the lovely samthenardier on tumblr for her birthday (which is on the 24th) I will update a chapter a day! I hope you like it :) **

Eponine woke up to the lack of Enjolras next to her. She looked over at the clock and groaned, it read 11:30. She got up and walked out of the bedroom, running fingers through her messy waves, to the living room, where she found Enjolras typing away furiously at his laptop. She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Good morning!" He turned as she sat down next to him, giving her a quick kiss before standing up.

"I planned out the day for us, sort of a date day, you can say," Enjolras said. Eponine stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That sounds great, let me just change out of my pajamas," she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose before sauntering off to the bedroom to change. Moments later the pair set off to their first destination.

"What are we doing today Enj?" Eponine asked, staring outside of the passenger window at the blurs of green from trees rolling by. He glanced at her and smiled, "That is a surprise." She rolled her eyes and a small smile graced her lips. Looking out of the window again, she saw the familiar sight of the park coming into view. Enjolras parked the car at the entrance of the park and the two got out of the car. When they walked into the park Enjolras stopped Eponine.

"Wait, close your eyes."

"Enj, why-"

"Just close your eyes please!"

Eponine closed her eyes and Enjolras took her hand, leading her to a grassy area next to the sculpted fountain in the middle of the park. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and gasped, in front of her was a picnic all laid out for them. She smiled, "Enjolras, this is really great. Thank you."

"Oh, this is just the tip of the iceberg," Enjolras replied with a playful glint in his eyes. They sat down on the checkered blanket and Enjolras took out the food, revealing all of their favorite foods. Knowing Eponine and her enormous sweet tooth, Enjolras packed an assortment of her favorite desserts. They ate in a comfortable silence; Eponine nestled into Enjolras' side, both of them staring at the fountain and the water continuously flowing through it.

Enjolras looked down at Eponine and grinned, "Do you remember the first time we met?" Recalling the memory, she laughed, "Oh, yeah. That was here wasn't it? I remember I was _not_ having a good day."

…

_Eponine groaned, "You have got to be kidding me." That day, everything seemed to be going wrong. Her professor gave her a bad grade on her paper because he didn't agree with her view on things, Montparnasse started bothering Azelma again, and on top of everything she just really wanted a cookie. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Eponine put on a t-shirt and some shorts and tied the laces of her running shoes. Running always made her feel better, perhaps by letting off some of the steam that way built up inside of her. She started playing her Broadway playlist on her iPod and put in her ear buds. Her feet striked against the pavement in long, even strides as No One Mourns the Wicked blasted in her ears. She ran her usual route, cutting through and circling around the park that was near her apartment. Just as one of her favorite songs, One Song Glory, was about to play something crashed into her, sending her into the water of a sculpted fountain nearby._

_"__What the fuck, man!" Eponine screamed, checking to make sure her crappy iPod was not damaged. _

_"__Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," a voice replied. She looked up to see who it was that so rudely knocked her into the fountain, and saw a man with a mess of golden curls and clear, blue eyes holding out a hand to help her up. She had to admit, he was rather attractive. She ignored his outstretched hand and pulled herself out of the fountain, wringing water out of her clothes and hair. _

_"__Ugh, this is just the cherry on top of a terrible day," she muttered, turning away from the blonde man. She started to walk away when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder._

_"__Look, I'm really sorry. I guess I was too wrapped up in my thoughts and didn't see you there. Here, let me drive you home, you might want to change out of your wet clothes. I know it isn't pleasant to walk soaking wet." _

_'__I give up,' Eponine thought to herself. "Okay, sure. Whatever," she replied. He led her to his car, a sleek, red eco car. He opened the door for her and then proceeded to get in the driver's seat. She gave him instructions on how to get to her apartment complex. _

_"__Thanks for the ride, even though you pushed me into the fountain," Eponine said as they pulled into the front of her building._

_"__No problem," he replied, "My name is Enjolras by the way."_

_"__Eponine," _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second part for samthenardier's birthday fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis!**

"No, you were not!" Enjolras replied.

"Wow, I can't believe that was, what, ten years ago?" Eponine laughed, "And just look at us now!" She nestled into Enjolras as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence and watching as people passed by them. Enjolras fiddled with the ends of her hair, "Mmm, are you ready for the next part of our date day?"

"Sure," Eponine smiled. They packed up the picnic and went back to the car. Soon the scenery changed as the car drove on, thick, green foliage replaced with busy streets and buildings. The stereo of Enjolras' car was hooked up to his iPod, and a wide range of Broadway songs played in the background. Eponine smiled as she sang along to _In My Own Little Corner_. She knew he had all of those songs on his iPod for her, but she secretly thought that he enjoyed them himself. They pulled into the parking lot of what Eponine recognized as the old theater in town. It was actually a really nice theater, and it wasn't like the other ones in town. The movies that played there weren't the new releases that most movie theaters showed; they played older movies at a lower cost. They walked into the theater and Enjolras took out the tickets he bought beforehand.

"I bought us tickets to go see _Singin' in the Rain_," he said as he handed her a ticket, "Do you want any snacks or anything before we go in?" Eponine shook her head, "No thank you." They both gave their tickets to the employee and were instructed to go to the last theater on right.

"Oh my gosh, I think this is the same theater we saw _Singin' in the Rain _in last time! Whoa, that was a long time ago..Wasn't that the first time we went on a date?" Eponine asked.

Enjolras nodded and smiled, taking her hand as they walked into the theater. They walked in and sat down on one of the couches in the back. As the movie started Eponine rested her head on Enjolras' shoulder, a feeling of comfort and nostalgia coming over her.

…

_"__OH MY GOD, I can't believe you are going on a date with Enjolras! I mean, I know you guys are best friends and all but everyone could tell that you guys felt something more. But just AHH I am so happy for you guys!" Musichetta squealed, falling back on Eponine's bed as she got ready._

_Eponine rolled her eyes, "'Chetta, I think you are more excited about this then I am." Musichetta sat up, "What are you talking about!?" Eponine sighed, "It's just, it is ENJOLRAS that we are talking about here. He has been my best friend, aside from you and 'Sette, and it is just weird. I know I like him and all, but I just don't want to ruin our friendship if things don't work out."_

_ "__Eponine, you need to stop worrying. Just go ahead and take this chance, if things are meant to be then it'll work out. If not, we are all here for you. Don't forget, Enjolras asked you out, so he must feel the same way!" Musichetta replied, fixing Eponine's hair. Eponine looked down, "You're right, I should just go into this and maybe things will turn out alright." They heard the door bell ring and Eponine's heart beat a little faster. 'Oh God, this is happening,' she thought to herself. They went downstairs and opened the door to Enjolras standing outside. He was dressed in a crisp, maroon button down shirt and khakis, and was holding a bouquet of flowers._

_Enjolras smiled, "'Ponine! You look pretty. He looked down, "Oh! These are for you." He extended put the arm that was holding the bouquet and she took the flowers. _

_ "__These are so pretty, thank you!" Eponine said, "I'll just go put these in water." Eponine put the flowers in a vase with water and came back. _

_ "__Okay, you two have fun! I'll see you later tonight..or not, depends. DON'T DO DRUGS!" Musichetta said quickly, pushing Eponine out of the door towards Enjolras. The pair laughed as they walked to Enjolras' car. _

_ "__Oh, thank you," Eponine said as Enjolras opened the car door for her. He got in the car and started driving, and soon they pulled into what seemed to be an old movie theater. _

_ "__Um, I bought us tickets to go see Singin' in the Rain. I hope you like it." Enjolras said, handing Eponine her ticket. _

_ "__I love that movie!" Eponine smiled. Soon they were sitting down in the back of theater number 5 in a comfy, well worn sofa. A few more people came into the theater before the movie started. Eponine smiled as the familiar opening scene played on the screen. As the movie went on, Eponine and Enjolras found themselves leaning into each other, only to realize what they were doing and jump apart nervously. _

_'__This is ridiculous, I've leaned against Enjolras lots of times, why is now any different?' Eponine thought, 'Oh, that's right, because this is a date. Well I guess resting my head on his shoulder is harmless, right?' Eponine scooted closer to him until their arms bumped together and then slowly put her head on his shoulder. She could feel him tense up and then slowly start to relax. He looked down at her and then looked back up at the screen, a small smile forming on his lips. When the movie was over they walked back out to his car, Eponine dancing around singing. _

_"__I'm siiiinnnggginnng in the raainn, just siiiiinnnnnggggginngg in the rain!" Eponine sang, taking Enjolras' hand and spinning around. Enjolras laughed and joined in with her singing, resting his hand on her back as she stopped spinning._

_"__You okay?" he asked as she almost fell over, disoriented. She laughed, "Yeah." They got in the car and started heading back to Eponine's apartment. Eponine looked over at Enjolras while he drove and smiled softly, he looked over at her and saw her watching him. He looked forward at the road again, a wide grin on his face. _

_"__Did you have fun tonight?" Enjolras asked._

_"__Yeah it was great..Thank you Enjolras."_

_Soon Eponine's apartment came into view, and Enjolras pulled up and parked in front of it. He walked her to her door, and they stopped. "So, umm. I had fun tonight 'Ponine." Enjolras said._

_"__Me too," Eponine laughed, looking down. There was an awkward silence. "I would like to do this again sometime," Enjolras smiled. _

_"__I would like that," she replied, smiling so her pronounced dimples showed. Enjolras took a step towards her._

_"__Eponine?"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__I, erm..Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"__Oh, well. Goodnight, thank you again for an amazing night." Eponine hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her closely. The two stepped apart, and Enjolras started to walk away, turning around to wave at Eponine before she walked inside her apartment. Once Eponine stepped into the apartment she was tackled by an excited Musichetta._

_"'__PONINE YOU'RE BACK! AHH HOW WAS IT, WAS IT AMAZING?" Musichetta squealed. Eponine smiled and buried her face in her hands._

_"__It was amazing, 'Chetta!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third part of samthenardier's birthday fanfic! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own les mis! It's all Vhugs**

After the movie was over, Enjolras and Eponine set off to their next destination. "How has the date day been so far?" Enjolras asked, glancing at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

"It has been great, thank you so much Enjolras," Eponine replied, smiling.

"I'm glad," Enjolras said, "Well, we have a couple more stops to go to! I hope you like it." Soon they pulled into the parking lot of what Eponine recognized as the little crepe shop that Enjolras brought her to whenever she was sad or stressed or just _really_ wanted crepes. She smiled as they walked into the shop, the scent of crepe batter and nutella filling her nose. They sat down at a table and a waiter came by and took their orders. When their orders arrived, Eponine couldn't help but moan at the heavenly scent wafting from the crepes. Enjolras smiled, watching Eponine as she started to dig into her crepe, a memory coming to his mind.

…

_"__Okay, tell me what is wrong." Enjolras said, sitting across from Eponine. Enjolras could tell something was on Eponine's mind, so he took her to the crepe shop that always made her feel better. They ordered a couple of crepes, and coincidentally the crepes arrived right after he asked Eponine that question._

_"__Mmmm, the food is here!" Eponine busied herself by eating the food in front of her, ignoring Enjolras' question. He waited until she was finished with her crepe before asking his question again. _

_"__Eponine, what is wrong?" Enjolras asked, leaning forward, resting his arms on the table. She shrugged, "I-I don't know..I guess I'm just confused of what we are." Enjolras gave her a confused look. _

_"__I mean, we have been on a lot of dates, but we haven't really talked about what we are." Eponine explained, "Are we 'official'?"He relaxed and took one of her hands in his own. _

_"__I don't know if you know this, but I am kind of new at this thing," Enjolras laughed," I've never really been in a relationship before, so sorry if this isn't how people usually do this, but would you be my girlfriend?"_

_Eponine laughed at his awkwardness, "Yes." Enjolras grinned at her, squeezing her hand._

…

"Hello, earth to Enj!" Eponine said, waving her fork in front of his face. Enjolras blinked, coming out of his thoughts.

"Yes! Sorry, I guess I was just deep in thought." Enjolras replied, smiling. She laughed, taking another bite of her crepe. Enjolras started eating his as well and soon both of them were full and happy. Their hands were laced together, Enjolras' thumb rubbing circles on her hand. The waiter came back and handed them their check. Enjolras paid for their crepes and they headed back out to his car. Enjolras started the car.

"Okay, last stop."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So it is samthenardier's birthday today, and here is the last part of her birthday fic! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis :)**

Eponine looked out the window and bit her lip. 'It is starting to get dark,' she thought to herself, 'Where on earth could Enjolras be taking us?' Soon they pulled up into a parking lot and Eponine gave Enjolras a confused look, "Wha-"

"Sorry, there isn't any parking where we are going so I had to park here," Enjolras explained. He took her hand, and they walked until they reached the base of the Eiffel Tower.

"I got us tickets to go all the way up," Enjolras said, "I know that you have always wanted to go up there at night, with the tower all lit up." Eponine smiled, "I can't believe you remembered that!" He squeezed her hand in response. They walked up to the person taking up tickets and handed him their tickets. Soon they were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the city of Paris. Eponine's eyes were wide, soaking in the glorious sights around her. Enjolras glanced down at her and smiled.

"I'll be right back," Enjolras said, patting her arm.

"Enj, this is amazing. Thank you so mu-" Eponine turned around, but noticed that Enjolras was not with her. She didn't even register his absence until then. Her brow furrowed as she wondered where Enjolras could have gone. Her worried look turned into confusion as she saw Enjolras walk towards her. He had changed into a crisp suit, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Enjolras what are you doing?" Eponine asked, looking around at the people staring at them. Eponine's hands fluttered up to cover her mouth when Enjolras knelt down and got on one knee in front of her.

"Eponine, before I knew you I didn't even think love existed, not for me anyways. I always focused on my studies and my cause, and somehow you just burst into my life, making everything better. I learned from you that life is more than what I thought it was, you've really opened up my eyes."

"I think with you I have become a better person, and these past seven years of being together has been amazing. I know that you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Enjolras pulled out a tiny jewelry box and opened it up, revealing a dazzling but simple ring with a sparkling diamond in the middle.

"I love you so much Eponine, you mean the world to me," he took breath before looking back up into her eyes, startling blue clashing with warm brown, "Will you marry me?" Tears prickled at Eponine's eyes as she nodded, "Yes."

Enjolras put the ring on her ring finger and stood up, eyes sparkling. She threaded her finger through his hair, crashing her lips onto his. They broke apart, suddenly aware of the crowd of people watching them. The crowd cheered and the couple smiled, lacing their fingers together. Eponine leaned into Enjolras, "I love you," she whispered into his ear. And in that moment they knew that this was the start of something new.

**A/N: So? How was is? I was thinking about starting a real chaptered fanfic..tell me what you guys think! **


End file.
